Target
by liany
Summary: AU fic. Inuyasha is a secret agent. One day in strange circumstances he meets a strange woman. She seams to be very strong and a potential ally. Who is she and would she join them? Rated T for occasional language and medical circumstances. Maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

** Well I published my third story. Yami said that it has a promising start. R&R! Please.**

**

* * *

**

**Declaration : I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. Please don't sue.**

Legend in general:

"..." - talking :

"..." - normal speach

**"..." + bold- shouts**

_"..." + italic- reading out loud/ station talk/ radio/ TV/ music playing_

_

* * *

_

'...' - thoughts :

' normal'- simple thoughts

_**' italic + bold' - diabolical / stressed **_

_' italic + underline'- surprised _

_' italic'- mad _

** bold + underline ' - mind arguing/ mind screaming**

' underline ' - conscience  


* * *

If necessary more will come

**

* * *

Target**

_By Liany_

**_Chapter 1: Fighting for life_**

It was a quiet night in spring, the sky was clear and the air was warm. It appeared to be a night like any other nights, nothing seamed out of place. He was enjoying the peaceful sound of the wind, walking down on one of the emptiest streets at that hour. The peace was slightly disturbed as fast foot steps came closer to him. Suddenly someone bumped into him, making his form stiff at the contact. Unfortunately for the one who bumped into him, the time for reaction was short, so he ended on the sidewalk with a loud bump. The man looked down at the one who disturbed his silent walk arching an eyebrow. His eyes widened as he watched a young woman rubbing her butt for a second, cursing under her breath in the meantime. In two seconds she was up on her feet, murmuring an apology and rushing by him. He looked after her, but she was already gone. He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding. Pain struck through his boy. His chest was hurting. Seeing that no one was around he unbuttoned his black shirt and looked at his bare chest. You could see a relatively large bruise forming. His eyes widened.

' _Wow, only my brother managed to do that once, and this wench did it just by bumping into me?_' he thought surprised. He buttoned his shirt and looked at his watch. ' _**Well my shift is done. I think I'll go hunting before I go home.**_' the man grinned, turned around and started walking in the direction the woman went.

* * *

She had just made it in time. The jewelery store was about to close when she entered through the gals door. The clerk looked at her and smiled. 

" I thought you'll never show up." she said amused.

" I always get my job done. So don't insult me." she said half amused herself. The clerk leaned on the counter.

" Then lets see it."

" I could have swear you were gonna ask that." she smiled and handed the clerk the package. She opened it and looked at the wight-gold diamond necklace.

" In perfect shape, as all the deliveries you make." she smiled at the woman. " Here you go." she placed on the counter a credit card.

" You don't mind if I check it, now do you?"

" Of course not. You always do, so why bother?" she took the necklace to the back room and locked it in the safe. The other one took out of her pocked a device and run the credit card through it. It made a small sound and the credit card was empty. She put it back on the counter as the clerk came in the room. " Everything O.K. here?"

" Yes. But I need to ask you a small favor."

" Sure. What is it?" she asked putting aside the empty credit card and coming out from the back of the counter. The other one took her leather coat off and put it on the chair next to her.

" Can you put my shoulder back in place? Again?" she extended her right hand out.

" I thought I told you no fighting for the next three days. What happened this time?" she asked examining the bruise on the woman's shoulder.

" I bumped into a guy." she winked in pain as the other one put her shoulder back in place for the third time this week.

" Wow, he really must have had a well built boy to leave such a bruise. I can only imagine how big his is."

" Yeah." they laughed. " I guess I'll batter get home now." she took her coat and opened the door. " Nice to see you again." she waved good bye.

" Me too. Bye. And try to stay out of trouble for the next two days." she waved back and closed the door. The woman walked again on the lonely street.

* * *

' _**God, I'm running late.**_' he thought looking at the watch again. " Where the heck did that wench go off to?" he voiced his distress. A hint of a shadow caught his eye, it was going past the jewelery store. Walking in a cool manner he fallowed its direction.

* * *

To get home she had to go through that long and dark alee. She didn't really hate it but the fact that her shoulder was giving her some problems, she didn't feel like risking her life tonight. After a while of hearing footsteps fallowing her, she stopped. 

" Can I help you with something?" she asked annoyed without turning. A dark laugh was heard. She turned and looked at the one that laughed and the ones he was with. " What are you doing here?" she asked getting crossed with every passing second.

" Oh, me and my friends here have a job to do." he grinned evilly. " To take care of you." she chuckled.

" You and what army?" he narrowed his eyes at her comment. At his signal three of the ones that were there charged at her. She took her defensive position and waited for them to be in her line of fire. One of them tried to strike her with a knife, but she easily dodged it and he got slammed to the nearest wall by the force of her kick. Another one tried to take her by surprise coming from her back. Unfortunately she was well aware of him and gave him a strong kick in the guts and a fierce punch under the chin that let him unconsciously on the ground. She quickly disposed of the third one as well, making him fly to the feet of his leader. She was done with them in only four minutes, making it the process a loud commotion and she wasn't even sweating.

' _She's more stronger than I thought._' the leader known as Bankotsu narrowed his eyes again. He signaled for the other three to attack as he pulled out a gun from his jacket. With these ones she played a bit before letting them fall on the pavement unconscious. She was strategic, because she knew Bankotsu will never risk shooting one of his gang members by mistake, only to kill her.

* * *

A gun shoot was heard in the night. Its echo going back and forth through the empty ales. He run in the direction he heard it com from, careful not to be noticed. He went along the wall and listened.

* * *

" **The 'Leader' is very pissed off, because of you.**" she chuckled. 

" **I truly hope so. I went through a lot of trouble to hear that and it was all worth it.**" she grinned.

" **How dare you defy him?**" he asked with anger in his voice.

" Easy. I always defied him, like I always did to you." she grinned.

" **You.**"

"** Don't worry. I'll deal with him later. Wright after I kill you!**" she shouted and stormed at him.

* * *

Another gun shoot was heard along with a cry of pain. He looked around the corner, his gun in his hand ready to fire. The woman was down on her knees and one hand, that seamed to have a special glove which had some kind of dagger attached to it, while the other one was trying desperately to stop the heavy bleeding that came from the wounds in her abdomen. The man laughed, grabbing the gun with the left hand, because the right was pressing on the wound in his chest near his heart, and pointing it to her forehead. 

" You won't get that chance." the man though of this being his only chance what so ever and shouted, pointing the gun towards Bankotsu's head.

" **Freeze Bankotsu!**" he looked at the one that interrupted him and narrowed his eyes before turning to the woman again.

" I'll be back for you." the woman collapsed in the big puddle of blood underneath her. The guy found that as a once in a lifetime opportunity and split, before the other one had time to do something.

"** Damn!**" he cursed under his breath and rushed over to her. He felt her pulse. It was weak but still there. " Western Lands, this is Hanyou, do you read me?" he said in the radio station as he used only one hand to turn her over. She was covered in blood but he knew exactly where she had been shoot from the amount of blood that was coming from under her hand. He quickly took off his shirt and pressed on the wound, trying to stop or at least slow down the heavy bleeding. " **Western Lands, this is Hanyou, do you read me, dammit?**" he asked frantically.

"_ No need for cursing. We read you, Hanyou. What's the situation?_"

" I need an ambulance. One of our own and make it snappy, **it's a fucking emergence!**" he shouted into the station.

" _Request granted. What's your position?_"

" Thirteenth street in sector D."

" _Rodger. I'm transferring you to the ambulance._"

"** Just hurry up there!**" he rolled his eyes. ' _Stupid procedures, who the hell needs them?_'

* * *

" _What's going on, Inuyasha?_" the doctor in the ambulance asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

" I've got a female, around twenty two, double gun shoot in the abdomen, a weak pulse, heavy breathing, a lung might be hit." he said examining the sings.

" _Got that, we'll be right there._"

" I can hear you." he said more for himself then for any other.

* * *

" _Western Lands here._" 

" **Spill.**"

"_ The old tai-youkai asked why you requested a special ambulance._"

" **Put the call on privacy.**"

" _Permission granted._"

" _**What is the meaning of this Hanyou?**_" a powerful voice was heard.

" The victim singlehanded took out six of the Shichinin-tai gang."

" _And the leader?_" he asked curious.

" Got away. Send a wagon for the ones that I've got here. Over."

" _Agreed. Go with the victim to the shrine. Taijiya and Houshi will deal with them._"

" Thank you. Over and out." as the discussion ended a wagon arrived from one side of the alee and the ambulance from the other. Jinenji, the doctor on the ambulance run to him with an emergence kit in his hand, with the nurse fallowing close by, with a stretcher.

* * *

" How on earth do you manage to be the only one that gives me serious cases?" the doctor asked rhetorical. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at him. Yeah, it was true. He always got the special ambulance when it was expected a miracle. From the wagon a man and a woman came and looked at the sight. 

" **Holy shit!**" exclaimed the man by the cod name Houshi.

" **She did this? But that's impossible!**" the woman continued for him. Inuyasha turned and shoot them a death glare. " **Oh, right!**" she pushed her partner away from the angry looks of Inuyasha. They handcuffed the Shichinin-tai members and went on their, as Jinenji and Inuyasha got the wounded woman into the ambulance, trying everything in their power to keep her alive. Because of her serious state the driver made it to the shrine in record time. He figured that if this woman was so good it would be better to have her on their side. As the ambulance parked the woman was taken straight into surgery.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well that's the first chapter of my third story. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Wow, I already got 6 reviews. That means I have to update! Ho My GOD! I totaly forgot about that! What am I gonna do? Wait! I already wrote the shecond chapter! I just have to post it!( slams a hand to the forehead) I guess I'm saved, for now atleast.( glump! )**

**Well try and enjoy it! R&R folks! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Missing identity**_

It's been five hours since she went into surgery. Three teams of seven doctors and nurses changed already. All this waiting wasn't helping Inuyasha's guilt. He was pacing back and forth, stealing a glance through the window every fifteen seconds and cursing under his breath as often as possible.

' _Why the hell did I have to wait? I could have done something!_' he though furiously voicing another sere of curses. He crashed into the chair in the observatory room cracking his knuckles impatiently.

* * *

The operation went well into the sixth and seventh hour, before the perforated lung and wound were repaired. Finally it was over. She was cleaned up and taken to the recovery room. He watched as they got her out of there, under the affect of the painkillers. A old nurse opened the door.

" You may go with her, Inuyasha." he looked at her and nodded. Inuyasha stood and the nurse showed him to the room the victim was placed in. He watched carefully as she was placed on monitors and cared for. The nurses and doctors finally left and he was all alone with her. He approached the bed hesitant.

* * *

' I'm sorry.' he thought before he looked at her. She was beautiful. He guessed that she was good looking, but the fact was that he only saw her face when it was covered in blood. So this came like a shock to him. He knew only one that could rival with this beauty, his fiancée which he loved very much, but unfortunately she was assassinated six months ago. He moved a shred of hair form her face, thinking it was his lost love, a sad smile forming on his lips. He sighted and leaned in one of the chairs in the room. Closing his eyes, he listened to her steady heartbeat, as it grew stronger by every passing minute. 

It was silence for a wile, all that was heard in the room, were the breathing of the two that were there and the sound from the monitors. It was shocking the fact that she could breath on her own, even the fact that she was conscious throw the operation, even though the drugs they gave her were the strongest that could be given in her condition, they affected her only after two hours since administration. And even after that she was only dizzy because of them.

' _Is that even humanly possible?_' he asked himself. ' But that happened to me too. At least two times before Kikyo died and at least three times after.' he sighed. Her again, he can't seam to have the straight to understand she was dead. '**_ Could that mean she's looking for something, or is she really a special unit like me?_**' he wondered looking at her for a few seconds, again. Now she seamed to be sleeping, but he guessed that it was from exhaustion and blood loss.

* * *

The door handle turned and a tall silver haired man entered the room. Inuyasha raised his gaze from the floor to the intruder. He narrowed his eyes, a small annoyed growl escaping him. The man looked at him, his face blank of any emotion, just like his voice. 

" For this weak creature you risked our organization?" Inuyasha stood abruptly and faced his brother.

" **This weak creature as you call her stood up to six of the Shichinin-tai gang , defeated them easily.**" he lied there but he was too convinced himself, for his brother to notice. " **And then after she got the first shoot she fought Bankotsu. Now of course that doesn't impress the greatest agent in the Agency, which by the way almost got his butt kicked the last time he met with them. Or the fact that she seriously injured Bankotsu himself in the chest, when she was shoot for the second time, after a sever blood lost.**" he barked all this in his face. Sesshomaru arched a delicate eyebrow.

" I wasn't informed of this." he admitted looking at the woman. The young man sighed.

" Father thought that it wasn't necessary. But I insisted that I talk to you." Inuyasha took back his seat.

" Why is that?" he asked not taking his eyes from her. ' How could she do so much damage?'

" Bankotsu said that the leader was crossed because of her."

" I see." he went to the bed to have a better look of her face. His eyes widened in surprise. ' _Kikyo? It can't be. She's dead. She died six months ago._' he looked at Inuyasha, who was intensely studying his features. He took a deep breath and went to take a seat himself. " Have you checked her out?"

" Yes." only by the fact that he was taken by surprise of her resemblance to his brother dead fiancée, he could imagine how hard it was for his brother. Not that he would ever admit that he was worried for him. Not even to himself. " I checked her prints, DNA, features, everything." Sesshomaru nodded from the other side of the table. Inuyasha took a file from his suitcase and handed it to him. " Everything I found out is in there." Sesshomaru opened it with great interest. His eyes widened even more than before.

" **What the hell?**" he looked ready to strangle Inuyasha, thinking it was a practical joke, but he had the most serious expression ever.

" My point exactly." Inuyasha assured.

" But how? Are you sure that's it?" he asked throwing the white sheets of paper on the table as his face took their blank expression.

" I checked four times already."

" But the other Agencies?" Inuyasha shook his head.

" Nothing. It's like she doesn't even exist! The FBI doesn't know anything about her, there is nothing in the WPP; the CIA, Secret Service, KGB their all the same. And the history repeats itself in every country we have connections with." Inuyasha sighed " So what do we do now?" he asked leaning in his chair.

" Someone will have to watch her till we find something about her."

" I agree. When does he arrive?"

" He's already here."

" Already here? Who? I hope it's not Kouga." he stated arching an eyebrow.

" Of course not. He might fall in love with her."

" Who then?" he asked suspiciously.

" You are." said Sesshomaru standing.

" **What? You can't!**" Inuyasha growled standing.

" I just did." Sesshomaru turned to go and open the door.

"** But I have a life!**" Inuyasha protested.

" Then you better reorganize you life."

" **But?**" he tried to protest again.

" **That's an order Hanyou!**" he bit the inside of his mouth and submitted.

" Yes, sir." he bowed his head.

" Good. Go and get yourself some clothes; you'll be staying here for the next few days." he nodded, understanding his choice. Sesshomaru opened the door to see his father standing there. Inuyasha exited giving his father a defeated look. The man just arched an eyebrow to his elder son. Sesshomaru nodded to him to enter. The man came into the room and his eyes locked to the woman on the bed. Then he turned his attention to Sesshomaru, eying him.

* * *

" We both know, father, that Inuyasha is our best agent." the man nodded. 

" I agree with your choice, Sesshomaru. What I have to wonder about are your reasons."

" I assigned Inuyasha before I met her."

" And you don't want to reconsider the decision?"

" No." Sesshomaru took his seat back.

" Why?" his father asked curiously.

" Because we know nothing about her." the man arched an eyebrow. " To put it in Inuyasha's words: ' It's like she doesn't even exist'. And I have to agree with him on that, for once."

" Then I trust you'll take are of this?"

" Of course." the man nodded and left. Silence filled the room once more as Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to return so that he could be on his way.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well? What do you think of the second chapter?**

**I know some of you don't agree with some things but all have an explanation. You'll find them in furure chapters. Till the next update, don't forget to review!**

**Thanks, _Liany. _**

P.S. Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hi, guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had a lot of school stuff to do... and I had a small block on this story. Well I know you have been very nice for waitting, so here's chapter 3 of Target! Enjoy.**

**Thanks, Liany **

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Haunted & Hunted 1_**

Inuyasha returned in a short while, and Sesshomaru left to work, since it was close to dawn now. He was tired, that was no secret, but every time he would close his eyes he would see it. The image that haunted him for the past six months.

* * *

_**( Flashback ) **_

He cursed under his breath, accelerating from one band to another easily going over 100 and speeding 110 miles/hour. God he was running late. He hated that, he had a reputation on being on tine when it was important.

"**Fuck! Come on move it!**" he screamed, going past another car honking. " Stupid brother of mine... asking me to check this case... **Watch where you're going asshole!**" he drove like mad! Sesshomaru made him so mad! He finally got to spend some quality time with his fiancée and he had to ruin it. With one hand on the wheel he searched his jacket for his cellphone. " **Found it! Finally!**" he pressed the speed-dial button, heard it ring twice before a feminine voice answered, a wave of relief washing over him.

* * *

" _Hello?_" he sighed. 

" Kikyo, hi."

" _Inuyasha, where are you?_" she was already at the restaurant and ordered ahead as she waited for him to arrive.

" I'm in the car, two blocks away." he hit the honk again as he run a red light.

"_ What happened? Sesshomaru?_"

" You have no idea." he said rolling his eyes.

" _Well, our usual table was occupied, so I got one in the back._"

" That's fine with me. I'll be there in two minutes." he said as he turned left going on the bridge.

" _See you then. Oh I ordered your favorite._"

" Mm, thanks. Love ya."

" _Yeah, I know._" he hung up just in time to see a black car appear from nowhere, cutting his way. He turned the wheel just in time to miss it by mere inches. The black Volkswagen ended up in one of the bridge's supporting pylons. He saw the driver getting out. A motorcycle came with high speed and stopped shooting at the car, before speeding away. Two seconds later the car exploded. Inuyasha watched shocked. The agents, that surprisingly were his colleagues, arrived just after the explosion. He got out and went to talk to one of them.

* * *

" Kouga." 

" **Fleabag**, what are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his eyes. How did he get here so fast? Kouga's team in the Agency was the fastest, ever since Inuyasha started working alone and then taking new interns for instruction. Eventually the two students became Inuyasha's new team and they were picking up the pace and getting closer to Kouga's record.

" I was going to the restaurant. What happened?" he cleared things out for Kouga, although, normally he would love to torment him on his laziness and how slow he was becoming. But he was in a hurry so the faster he got this done with, the faster he could be on his way. There will be plenty of opportunities to embarrass Kouga in front of his team later, he needed to get to Kikyo.

" Just a jewelery store was robbed, nothing more."

" Them again?" he asked thinking of the wedding rings he ordered earlier, since Kikyo's and his marriage will be in six months. Well it was about time anyway, they've been engaged for a whole year now.

" Guess so. Well, we can handle this, so get going already. You can't have Kikyo waiting for you forever, you know."

" You're right. Thanks." he waved and got into the car. He went almost full speed now.

* * *

" That dam 'Leader'. Always after shinny things. I'll get him some day." he swore as he parked the car in the restaurant's parking lot. He got out and locked the door. A scream was heard along with a few gun shoots. He got his gun and run towards the restaurant. " Kikyo." he breathed, before he was thrown ten feet away by a blast. He opened his eyes to see a giant fire ball coming his way as the restaurant was blown to pieces. "** No! Kikyo! No.**" he screamed and everything went black. 

**( _End Flashback_ )**

**

* * *

**

"** No!**" he screamed as he woke up, panting hard. A old nurse opened the door and asked with concern in her voice.

" Sir, are you alright?" he looked at her and nodded. " Nightmares?" again he nodded. He normally wouldn't admit it, but now he was so drained of strength that he didn't give a dam. " Can I get you something, sir?"

" Coffee." he said as he raised to his feet from the chair. She nodded and left. He went in the bathroom and took a shower, when he got out he found a cup of coffee on the table. He took a sip and looked out the window. He noticed something strange. The coffee tasted funny; it must have been because it was decaf, but still it was too funny. He put it aside, getting enough of its taste for one day, and leaned again in his chair. Since yesterday, when he realized that the strange woman he brought in looked amazingly like Kikyo, he avoided looking at her at all cost. Even more guilt gathered inside him with that realization.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and the handle turned. When he looked up he saw his close friends enter the room. 

" Morning." the woman smiled. Inuyasha only raised his hand up. " Oh, you look awful. What happened?"

" I couldn't get any rest last night."

" And I don't blame him. Look Sango." the man that came with the woman said pointing to the woman on the bed.

" What is it?" she came besides him. Suddenly her face became red with anger. " **Hentai!**" smack! "** I told you not to grope me anymore, Miroku!**" he sighed and took a sit near Inuyasha, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

" It was all worth it." he said touching the red hand print, smiling as Sango continued to curse him under her breath, furiously. Inuyasha shook his head. 

" You never learn, do you? I told you, you'd have better chances with her if you'd stop groping her butt every time you get the chance to."

" I know, but where's the fun in that?" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, typical for Miroku to miss the whole point. He could do all kinds of things if they would be together and in private. That was her problem, PDA, the famous public display of affection, besides that he was sure Miroku would have a hard time keeping up with 'sweet ideas'. How did he know? Well, lets just say that... a girl's best friend could be a girls worse enemy. Come on? What was he supposed to do when her diary was left on the glass table open?

* * *

" Well..." Sango started after she calmed down a bit. " I knew from my own experience that hospital coffee stinks so I brought you some freshly made." she handed him the package she brought. 

" Thanks. It really tastes like shit." he said taking a sip, enjoying its heavenly aroma.

" So who is she?"

" I dunno, Sango. We couldn't find anything about her."

" So what do we do now?"

" Wait, I guess." He said the obvious. So they waited. About thirty minutes later there was another knock on the door. " Yes?" a nurse entered the room.

* * *

" The surgeons that operated the young woman want a word with you, sir." Inuyasha nodded and stood. Then she looked at Sango. " And it would be good for you to come too." she too nodded and went to the door. Hearing that he would be left alone with a beautiful sleeping woman, in a restricted area of the hospital, Miroku's eyes lightened up. Inuyasha shoot him a death glare as he was stepping outside. 

"** Don't you dare touch her, Miroku!**"

" Alright, alright I won't touch her, I promise. **Jees!**" he sighed. A grin spread across his lips. ' _BUT! I didn't say I won't have a closer look._' Sango stopped dead in her tracks.

"** If you so little try and peek I'll personally make sure that you'll need a reconstruction operation.**" she warned. Miroku paled . That look... she was dead serious. A shiver went up his spine at the thought.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango fallowed the nurse, thinking of what kind of answers did the doctors have for them. The three just turned the corner when..._** Crash!**_ Inuyasha and Sango shot to look around the corner, only to see...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well? What do you say? Nice cliffy, eh?**

**Don't forget! 5 reviews or no update!**

**P.S. I'm gonna try and update " The one promised to me" this week. With a little luck I will. Keep your fingers cross! Please, review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Hi, guys! Sorry for not updating leately. I had school work and terms to take.**

**Also this story is more realistic than the other so it's kinda hard to wright it fast. But to make up for being late I'm gonna give you 2 chapters.**

**I'll try and finish the next one before I update " The one promised to me."**

**Bye for now, _Liany._ **

**P.S. Hope you had a great Christmas and some nice snow. please don't forget to review and tell me how the story's going. Thanks! **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A hentai and Some answers**_

Inuyasha and Sango followed the nurse, thinking of what kind of answers the doctors had for them. The three just turned the corner when... **Crash!** Inuyasha and Sango shot to look around the corner, only to see...

* * *

A couple of drug cans rolling down the hall, some spilled water plastic glass, a grinning Miroku by the door, a stretched out cursed hand and a young nurse, with a tray in her hands and her face as pale as her white hospital uniform. Her face was horrified. Slowly turning, her eyebrow twitching as her face became red with anger. 

" **Hentai jerk!**" her voice rang through the halls, as did the sound of a cringing Miroku and metal hitting wood. " **Hentai, hentai, hentai!**" she screamed hitting him again. Everyone in the hall and a few who crept their heads through the door looked at the scene perplexed. Finally after a few more blows she calmed down, straitened her hair and uniform, let go of the tray in her hands and left. The tray fell on the abused head of Miroku. He winced at the contact and stayed still.

* * *

From around the corner Inuyasha looked at Sango and she looked at him. Then both burst out laughing. 

" **Serves him right!**" Inuyasha said holding his stomach. " Ouch!" he stopped as pain reached his chest.

" **What's wrong?**" asked Sango worried.

" I'll tell you later." he patted her shoulder comfortingly. " Let's see what info the doctors have first." she nodded and both turned to follow the nurse again. Then came a weak voice.

" Hey, what about me?" Sango looked over her shoulder and said.

" Well, if you're strong enough to speak, you'll live. So what about you?"

" Any help would be welcomed."

" **Help yourself up moron!**" Inuyasha spat, annoyed. They continued walking, leaving Miroku there. Everyone in the hall just seamed to disappear, so he stayed on the floor for a few minutes before slowly standing and entering the room.

* * *

Following the nurse and glancing from time to time towards Inuyasha, Sango couldn't help but feel worry for him. It wasn't like Inuyasha to get hurt so easily. They reached the doctors' conference room. They were asked to go inside and wait for the doctors to arrive. They nodded and did as asked. After taking a seat, Sango couldn't keep it to herself anymore. 

" What happened, Inuyasha? It's not like you to..."

" It's just a bruise, Sango." he cut her off.

" Just a bruise? But?"

" Look." he said unbuttoning his shirt and showing her the big, as a spread out palm, purple-black bruise in the center of his chest. Sango's eyes widened as she put a hand over her mouth attempting to suppress a gasp. Seeing her reaction he looked at the bruise himself. " **What the fuck?**" he too gasped, rising from his seat. Sango opened her mouth to say something but stopped when voices from behind the door were heard. Inuyahsa quickly sat back in the chair, buttoning his shirt as fast as he could. The door opened.

* * *

" Are you sure, doctor Jinenji, that the tests are good?" 

" Yes, I'm sure. I've done them myself." Jinenji said walking through the door along with other 7 medics. " Inuyasha, Sango." they gave a nod and the doctors nodded back. The doctors took a seat around the big rectangular table.

" So, what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

" Well..." a doctor stood and handed Inuyasha a file before continuing. " We found a couple of interesting things."

" Like?" Sango asked when Inuyasha seemed to forget that she too was there, and kept the file to himself.

" Like why the drugs we gave her didn't have any affect on her." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"** And the fact that you almost blew it?**" he questioned standing and coming nose to nose with the surgeon. The guy swallowed nervously as Inuyasha's eyes seamed to burn with tremendous fury. " **Well?**" seeing his distress, another doctor spoke.

" It appears that our supply of blood was short." Inuyahsa moved his gaze to the other doctor as she continued. " But even if we had the necessary blood it wouldn't have been any better."

"** How is that?**" he narrowed his eyes at her.

" If you would take a seat so that we could continue, you'd find out why." she stated the obvious.

" Keh." he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, slightly winching as he touched the bruise, but didn't show it. " So..." he trailed off.

" These are the X-rays that we did to find where exactly the bullets were." a young doctor named Kinna, turned on the white screen and put up several X-rays. They showed the upper body skeleton. " You can see clearly here, that..." she showed to the one that was from the profile. " the bullet only touched the lung, and barely missed the heart." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

' _How could have it stopped there, when the shot was made from only five feet?_' he thought before turning his attention to the one speaking.

" The other one..." she showed to the one in the abdomen. " it went only two inches farther. We don't know why, since to girl didn't have a bulletproof vest." she sighed before continuing. " It is, I dare say, a miracle that none other vital organs were hit." then she took back her seat.

"** Fine, but that doesn't explain why you had so much fucking trouble in the operating room!**" he burst out.

" Inuyahsa, we are getting there, there's no need for swearing." Jinenji said calmly. " One of the reasons, was the blood lost." Inuyasha was about to say something but Jinenji continued before he had the chance. "And before you ask, we couldn't get any 01 blood type in useful time. But after the last tests were made, it appears that it wouldn't have mattered."

" 01? **But that's my blood type!**" he slammed his fist on the table. "** Why the hell didn't you ask me to donate?**"

* * *

" Because your blood can't be given to anyone that needs it, son." Inutaisho's strong voice came from the door, as he and Sesshomaru entered the room. 

" **Is that so? Why? I have some sort of deadly disease?**" he looked towards them questioning. Jinenji stood and cleared his throat.

" No. Thank you my fellow colleagues, your assistance won't be needed for the rest of the discussion. I assure you that Inuyasha here has no such disease that would be contagious or deadly." The doctors nodded in agreement and left, leaving only five persons in the room.

* * *

" So what's the deal with my blood?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms again. 

" The answer is simple, son. Your blood has antibody along with other substances that may not be tolerated by others." Inutaisho took a seat near Jinenji, who was now across from Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru sat on Sango's right.

" Jinenji, you said that it wouldn't have mattered if you had the blood. Why?" Sango asked, curious.

" That is because of the results of the last tests I made." he looked at Inutaisho, who nodded for him to continue. " The reason is that we found that her blood, too was modified."

" How?" Sesshomaru asked in a stern voice.

" As you know, since you were little we started the strengthening program. My guess is that she had followed one similar to yours."

" What program?" Inuyasha asked confused.

" Inuyasha..." Inutaisho started. " When I was about your age, along with a few friends, I discovered that some substances can be administrated, without damaging the body in any way, and that it would make it stronger. I was the only one who tested it. That's how we made the program, about six years later I started giving it to Sesshomaru, when he was four. He still continues it today." he sighed. " When you were three Inuyasha, Jinenji helped me to perfect the formula so that you could adjust to it quickly. The result of it is what you are today."

" **So you're telling me that I have some sort of secret abilities and that this wench may have them too?**"

" Something like that." Jinenji admitted. " But is slightly different. It was a lot harder to trace."

" This is confusing." Sango muttered.

" No, this is just starting to get interesting." Sesshomaru leaned forward and putting his chin on his interviewed fingers, elbows on the table.

* * *

After Inuyasha and Sango left to the doctor's conference room, Miroku still needed a couple of minutes for the ringing in his head to stop. He slowly raised to his feet, holding on the door frame for support. Still rubbing his sore head, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Then he leaned to it, throwing his head back, touching the frame and sighed deeply with his eyes closed and his arms behind his back. Miroku sighed again and took a step forward but stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes laid on the figure before him. 

' **_Grate. Finally alone!_**' the woman thought opening an eye as the last one left the room after the other two. ' _I think they got the results... I have to get out of here!_' she raised herself on her elbows, trying not to make to much noise. ' **_Damn this hurts!_**' she winced as pain went through her body. '_ This shouldn't surprise me though, after all the idiots had to give me sleeping drugs..._' she grunted. ' _And pain killers... stupid idiotic fools..._' she continued to curse in her mind, trying to ignore the pain as she flipped a leg then the other over the left side of the bed. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room. She was taken by surprise as a crash was heard followed by a scream.

* * *

" **Hentai jerk!**" a voice rang out as did the sound of a cringing person through the sounds of metal hitting wood. " **Hentai, hentai, hentai!**" the voice came again. 

' _Hentai?_' she thought curious, listening to the voices on the hall. Then a bump of what seemed to he a tray falling on the floor was heard. It was then followed by silence. Her eyes fell on a paper bag that was on the shelf under the window. She smirked. ' _**How much stupider can this idiots get?**_' she got off the bed, ignoring the pain she felt and opened the bag. ' **_Bingo!_**' she smiled before a chill went up her spine. She looked at what she was wearing. ' _Figures, a paper robe. Better at least get my underwear on if that guy's a pervert._'

* * *

" **Help yourself up moron!**" a strong voice came as her hear seamed to stop at the sound of it. She took a sharp breath as pain seamed to kill the breath in her. Sitting back on the bed, so that she wouldn't fall, more waves of pain came upon her. Her hands gripped the sheets on the bed and stood still. The door opened and a few steps were heard. After the door was closed, the person who entered sighed, as if unaware of the changes in her position.

* * *

Miroku was about to hit the nurses alarm button when a weak, but soft voice was heard. 

" Please... it... it hurts."

" Just stay still, I'll get the nurse." he started, heading to open the door.

" No, please don't." the one on the bed said.

" They'll give you some painkillers, it..."

" Won't work..." she said before taking a sharp breath. " Please..." she pleaded, softening his heart.

" Alright." he stepped forward, to her side. That's when he took in her appearance. She had mid back raven hair, and long creamy white legs. He got to her side to see her stretched hand. He took it and helped her stand. " What hurts?" he asked concerned.

" It's too tight." she answered him.

" What is?"

' _Are you really that stupid?_' she thought looking at him with her black eyes. " The bandage is." she said sharply. " I can't breath..." she winched as the pressure in her chest grew. He nodded, unsure if it was the right thing or not.

" I'll loosen it up a bit. O.K.?" she smiled at this and stepped forward so that her back was to him, successfully reaching the shelf. She took a pair of scissors that were there and handed them to him. He looked at them with wide eyes. " **I can't cut them!**" he panicked.

" **Just do it before I faint, from lack of oxygen!**" she raised her voice a bit, taking him by surprise. Considering her words, he concluded that he would get in trouble anyway. How much was the question. He nodded.

" Fine, but don't get me in trouble, O.K.?"

" Of course not." she said. Then she undid the knot that kept the paper robe closed, at the back of her neck and let it fall off her. He then cut the bandage. It fell to the floor and she took a deep breath. Covering her now bare chest, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. " Thank you, it feels so much better."

" You're... welcomed?" she ignored him and got from the shelf the black material piece of clothing, it looked as if it was made of black leather but it wasn't. She put it around her waist and zipped up the front. It looked like a tube top, except for the two bands of material that were attached to it.

" Um, can you clap these two together?" she asked showing them to him. He nodded and she raised her hair. As the small click was heard he saw a nice purple-black bruise on her shoulder. He lightly touched it and she jerked away. " **Don't do that! It hurts like hell.**"

" I'm sorry, how did you get that?" he asked but again she ignored him. She turned back to her things as he looked her up.

' _He really is a pervert, though he hides it pretty well at first sight._' she cringed a bit as she pulled up her black pants, which were made from the same material as the top. She put on her black leather boots and stood to get the finger cut gloves. For all this time he just stood there.

* * *

" I should call someone, to announce my friends that you woke up." she smirked before turning to him. 

" Why?" she asked getting closer. A mischievous smile played on her lips. " Am I so dangerous?" she gave him a innocent look as he backed onto the bed. She got her legs interviewed with his, pressing to him a little. Miroku swallowed hard, starting to sweat as her face came closer to his.

* * *

" **So because of the antibody I'm gonna end up like you, all silverly in the next week? And my eyes will turn amber like yours?**" Inuyasha asked a bit freaked out. 

" It sames to be a family inheritance to the treatment." Jinenji said calmly.

" **Stupid inheritance!**" Inuyahsa spat, crossing his arms.

" But Inuyasha, look on the bright side. You'll be stronger, faster, you'll never have to go to the dentist again and..." Sango tried.

" **And I'll be called a freak!**"

" Are you complaining about my good looks, young man?" Inutaisho asked.

" No sir." he said in a defeated manner.

" Good then. So your new mission is to keep an eye on this young woman. Keep her out of trouble and keep her safe. For now, all we know about her is what the tests tell us. When she wakes up I want to be told." he spoke the last sentence looking at Sango.

" Yes, sir." Sango said standing.

" Whatever." Inuyasha said nonchalantly before following her out of the room. He also took the file that they've made about the woman. They walked back in silence.

* * *

Her face came closer to his, and she turned her head so that she could whisper in his ear, her hands in her pockets. Then she put her hands on each of his shoulders. 

" Are you scared?" she whispered in a seductive voice. He shuddered and shook his head no. She got closer, and kissed his cheek before continuing in the same voice. " You should be." just as his eyes widened, he felt a sting at the side of the neck. " Lights out, pervert." he heard before everything went black. She put him on the bed and covered him with the white sheet. Then she stood, and continued to put her stuff on.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter took a lot to wright so please tell me how I did.**

**So, now on with the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**O.K. guys, this is a bit short but I hope you like it.**

**There's a small cliff at the end of it and I'll try and do the next chapter soon, so you'll know what happened.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Déjà vu: A Wild Chase That Ends Up Bad**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Last on " Target " ..._

_

* * *

_

Her face came closer to his, and she turned her head so that she could whisper in his ear, her hands in her pockets. Then she put her hands on each of his shoulders.

" Are you scared?" she whispered in a seductive voice. He shuddered and shook his head no. She got closer, and kissed his cheek before continuing in the same voice. " You should be." just as his eyes widened, he felt a sting at the side of the neck. " Lights out, pervert." he heard before everything went black. She put him on the bed and covered him with the white sheet. Then she stood, and continued to put her stuff on.

_**

* * *

**_

After she was all dressed, all gadgets in place, she raised her hand to her right ear and touched the back of her earlobe before sighting with relief.

" Hey, you there?" she suddenly asked. A voice came into her ear.

" _Yeah, I'm here._"

" Good, I thought they damaged the connection. I'm lucky that you're such a slicker."

" _I agree with you on that._"

" Whatever, now get me out of here." she cut him off before he could continue.

"_ Fine, but first you have to get the results of the tests they made._"

" **Aw, man!**" she wined. " Just when I thought I could skip that."

"_ Sorry._"

" Don't worry I'll deal with it, always have."

" _Then get to work, they should be back by now._"

" Right." she agreed before going to the door and poked her head out to see if someone was there. ' Coast's clear.' she stepped outside and walked down the hall cautiously. '_ Great, I'll have to go down the stairwell._' she thought narrowing her eyes. Two voices came from down the hall, and were getting closer. They were the same voices she heard in the room. The two figures came into view. " Good, they have the file with them." she whispered.

* * *

" So do you really thing she could have awaken by now?" Sango asked curiously.

" After what we heard, I doubt that she ever was asleep." she shook her head.

" Come to think about it, you hardly ever sleep."

" Keh, I have my reasons." he snorter. Fast steps were heard in the distance but he ignored them, until pain struck though his chest that is. "** Oi, watch where you're going wench!**" he growled. The one who bumped into him mumbled an apology and continued running. He looked at the retreating form to find nothing but air there. A sense of ' déjà vu ' going through his mind. He looked at his now empty hands. "** Oh, shit!**"

"** Don't stand here go after her!**" Sango shouted, going to the opposite direction to where the other one went. " **I'll get to Miroku!**" she said running down the hall.

" **Right!**" he agreed, and run after the woman. " **Sess, where the hell are you?**" he said through the small station.

"_ I'm in the lobby. Why?_"

" The wench got away, and took the file with her too." he said running down the stairs. " **Stop her!**"

" _I see you are getting rusty._"

" **Stop the fancy talk and get her!**" he shouted, running down the stairs. He saw the shadow of a person on the next floor and he increased his speed. The door flew open as he crashed into it. He saw a black shape from the corner of his eye. And then smelled smoke. " What the fuck?" he went to where the smell was coming from. There, in a trashcan he saw the remains of the file that was taken from him. ' _Damn._' he thought before he heard a buzzing sound, which wasn't coming from his station.

* * *

" _We're... in trouble... get there... he'll be killed... lost contact..._" was all Inuyasha heard through the buzzing.

" **No. Hell I've gotta save him!**" he heard from around the corner and tackled the one who spoke as fast as he could. The person yelped in surprise and pain. " **No! Get off!**" it yelled. Inuyasha looked down at the one under him. It was her! He pinned her hands above her head.

"** Shut up, wench.**" he growled, but she struggled harder. He was about to yell at her again when pain struck through his left leg. He instinctively reached to the wound, and he loosened his grip on her hands. She took the opportunity and punched him in the face, successfully knocking him off her. She then stood and run, he soon folloing.

* * *

She got out through an open window, being on the first floor it was easy for her to jump out. Inuyasha followed, and he too jumped, landing easily. He saw her get on a black bike and he rushed to get to his own bike before she was out of sight. So the chase began.

* * *

Through all the rush he forgot to contact the others. When he tapped the station, he noticed that in was broken.

' _Damn!_' he thought speeding up. Somehow, they reached the bridge, easily going over 90 miles per hour.

* * *

" **Damn him! Why doesn't he give up!**" she said, looking over her shoulder. " If I keep going this way I won't get there in time." she looked at her watch and frowned. "** Shit!**"

* * *

He was getting closer as she seamed to slow down. Suddenly, she hit the brakes; long tire marks were left on the pavement. For a split of a second he was shocked before he did the same. When he hit the brakes she accelerated again, going back in the direction the they came from. He followed her example and sped up again. The scenery became familiar to him as he remembered the day he lost Kikyo. The same bridge, the same streets, all that was missing was the restaurant.

* * *

She was running out of time she raced to the limit, taking a tight right and ending in a restaurant's parking lot. Again she hit the brakes, the squeaking of the tires rang throughout the almost empty space. As the bike came close to a stop, she jumped of before braking in to a full speed run. She threw her helmet aside as she run towards the restaurant screaming.

* * *

He stopped thinking as he reached the parking lot. He saw her jump off her bike and run to the building screaming someone's name. His mind panicked as flashes from that dreadfully day went in front of his eyes with lightning speed. Overwhelmed with pain, his heart ached.

' **Kikyo!**' his mind screamed as his feet moved unconsciously to a fast walk, to a sprint, to a full speed run.

* * *

" **Souta! Get out! It's a bomb!**" she screamed as loud as her lungs allowed her. The doors of the restaurant opened and a boy around 16 run out. She continued to run but then stopped dead in horror as the bomb went off; just as the boy got twenty feet from the restaurant, he was swiped off his feet by the blow. " **Souta!**" she cried out, unable to move her feet from shock. She lifted her hands to shield her eyes, preparing to be blown away just like the building that was before her.

* * *

' _**Get out of there!**_' his mind screamed as his legs were forced to the limit of giving in. She just stood there, frozen, waiting for the final blow. She lifted her hands to her face, but did nothing else.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, when you want to know what happened review! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hi,guys! Sorry for not updating in such a long time but things just got crowded in my scajuel. hope you'll humor me a few chapters more till things get really interesting.

Mostly the first 6-10 chapters consists the background of the storry.

So please don't get mad at me if I won't update soon.

Thanks for everything,

Liany.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Relief, pain and guilt**_

Just as the building was shattered to pieces, he tackled her. Shielding her with his own body from the giant fireball that spread thought the surrounding area. Swiping everything in its furious path.

* * *

She was startled as she was tackled to the ground just mare seconds before she was blown away. She felt the hot air rush by her without actually touching her exposed skin. She opened her eyes as she found it hard to breath with the extra weight above her. She pushed the weight off of her and looked around at what was left of the place, her body trembeling form the light breeze.

" No." she whispered in a shaking voice. "** Not again!**" she screamed as she punched the ground. Tears roaming down her face as her eyed were hidden by her raven locks. " Not again... Not again... Not again..." she whispered brokenly, shaking with silent sobs. A moan was heard a small distance away. She moved her gaze to the still form besides her. But another moan reached her ears, which diverted her attention to the empty space in front of her.

" Kagome..." a whispered voice said acompanied by a strangled moan. Her eyes landed on a pile of junk under which was a small movement could be noticed. She shakily tried to stand as her legs made their main purpose in life not to let her, and rushed as she could there.

"** Souta!**" she screamed half with joy, half with relief. She hadn't fail. She didn't lose him too. " You're alive!" she said, getting the heavy stuff off of him, with much effort.

" Hey sis." he said weakly as she lifted him up, a hand around his waist as his was around her neck for support.

" Can you walk?" she asked worried.

" I think so." he looked around and spotted a guy, standing in the the middle of what was left of place's parking lot. He looked ready to strangle someone. He narrowed his eyes, a brother's protective instincts kiking in. " Who's the guy?"

" Huh?" she asked fallowing his gaze a bit confused. " **Oh, shit!**" she said out loud, although the streem of curses followed some more under her breath. The guy came closer. He looked mad and she was in no mood to deal with him now. So she ignored him and took the wounded boy to her fallen black bike. " Stay here." she instructed the him before going to the furious guy.

* * *

" **What the hell did you think you were doing?**" he screamed in her face, but she wouldn't give in to him.

" **Who the hell do you think you are?**" she screamed right back in his face. His eyes narrowed at that.

" **I just saved your frigging ass! For God's sake!**"

" **No one asked you to!**"

" **You ungrateful stupid girl!**"

" **I am not a girl, moron!**"

" **Don't call me a moron, woman!**" he said through gritted teeth, hands cleansing into fists at his side.

" **You jackass!**"

" **Wench!**"

"** Jerk!**"

" **Bitch!**" her eyes widened as that word left his lips. She then realized that they were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Not to say that they could actually kiss if they got closer. Reddening with embarrassment and fury she did the only thing that seamed to logical. The sound of a powerful slap echoed the silent place around them, before it was filled with the sound of sirens in the distance.

* * *

His eyes widened as the red hand print on his left cheek seamed to rise up in heat as it stung harder.

' _What the hell?_' he thought touching his cheek and winching at the contact. He narrowed his eyes at the one before him. Unconsciously he grabbed her wrist tightly.

" **Let go!**" she demanded. She tried to hit him again, but he caught her other hand easily. Range reaching his eyes as his actions became primal. She wouldn't stop fussing and screaming. " **Let go of me!**" she screamed as he tightening his grip on her wrists, cutting the blood supply. " Stop, please." the plead came but couldn't be heard.

* * *

"** You're hurting her!**" a voice came but it was ignored as the one struggling tried to hit his wounded leg. Inuyasha pulled the girl to him, trapping her in a deadly embrace. Lifting her from the ground, arms trapped at her side. She looked down into his yes, but saw nothing, they were empty, dead empty. He laid his head in the crouch of her neck mumbling something. She cringed as the embrace tightened. The air rushing out of her lungs as she screamed in pain, fresh tears making their way down her face.

* * *

" **You're hurting her!**" a weak plea was heard.

' **What's happening?**' his mind screamed. He felt warmth against his body. He wanted it, something inside him craved for it. Through blurred vision his head leaned forward into the warmth. It became colder, he was loosing it and somehow this scared him to death. The sound of a pounding heart became stronger and faster. He was scared, something was wrong. " Don't leave me..." he mumbled and gripped the warmth with every strength that he had. A terrifying scream rang through his head. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tensing even more. ' **_No you can't leave me!_**' his mind screamed even louder. Then he felt something on his cheek. It was... wet... a warm liqued to be exact. As if he was brought out of a deep trance, he let go of what he was holding for dear life itself and stumppled back. He looked in front of him and his eyes widened in horiying realization.

* * *

Just as his sister screamed in pain, the guy let go of her and stumppled back. Souta rushed at his sister's side immediately shaking and begging her to respond.

" **No! Kagome! Wake up!**" he screamed. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as the form moved, moaning in pain.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the boy came to the broken figure in front of him and screamed the girl's name, begging her to wake up. A wave of relief washed over him as she moved and moaned. She was still alive. How? It didn't matter, but still alive. He was about to wander on what he called her, when a coughing fit reached his ears. He looked at her. She was more on her side but still face down, one hand supporting her weight on the elbow, while the other was holding her abdomen. He shifted and knelled next to her. Inuyasha saw little drops of blood dripping down her hand as she coughed some too. He was about to touch her when a gun was pushed in his face.

" **What the?**" he fell back getting a better look. The boy was standing protectively over the girl, pointing a gut at him.

" **Don't you dare touch her!**" he warned. The kid was serious and he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. " **Come near her and die!**"

" Listen kid..."

" **Save your breath, Hanyou!**"

" Huh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw fell a bit in surprise. " H-How?" he started but was cut off by another fit of coughs with blood from the girl. He narrowed his eyes. " **Oi! She needs medical assistance. Stop pointing that gun at me and let me help her!**"

" **The way you did now? Fef! She'd be better off in Naraku's hands than yours!**" Souta shot at him.

" Souta..." she whispered.

" **Sis?** Is it that bad? How bad it hurts?"

" Let him..."

" **But?**"

" I'll need blood soon to even stay alive. Please let him." she whispered in one breath before leaning down and closing her eyes.

" O.K. Fine." Souta agreed. He stood and took a step backwards. " Shippo, you there?"

" _Yeah. What happened?_"

" Kagome's down. I need a van and two more guys to come along. We have a guest."

" _They'll be there before the cops._"

" Great." he then hardened his eyes on Inuyasha. " You, get her. We're leaving." seeing that he didn't have many options, since the girl was already put in his care, he gathered her up in his arms. Then the boy came and put the girl's head against his shoulder for support. Inuyasha could hear the sirens closing in as he looked down at her face, again covered in blood, eyes closed. When he looked up a dark blue van was in front of them and two guys stepped out of it. They rushed towards the two bikes, his and the girl's, and left. " Let's go. In the van." he gave a small nod and climbed in. There a girl put an I.V. with what looked like plasma on the girl in his arms and tried to stop the bleeding as they drove to a place unknown to him.

* * *

After about ten minutes the van came to a halt. He was blinded by the sun's rays as the doors opened. The one pointing the gun, nodded for him to get out. He did as instructed. Inuyasha was greeted by two girls and a boy, no more that 18, dressed in white robes. Behind them there was a rather big house that had a couple of stairs at the entrance.

" **Hurry! We have to get her inside!**" one of the girls interrupted his pondering. He gave a nod and followed them inside. They climbed the stairs and entered the biggest room of the floor. " Put her on the bed please." the girl said as the other one brought medical supplies. When he laid her down and she moaned in pain he couldn't help but winch. Inuyasha stepped back and let them do their job. Inuyasha let himself slide down the wall, overwhelmed by guilt. Then that guy, Souta entered the room.

" Come on, you must be hungry." he said looking at Inuyasha and nodded for him to follow. " Hey, you like ramen by any chance?" he looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha's small nod. They descended from the stairs and entered the kitchen. The two sat down at the table as a girl served them. None spoke for the time they ate and a while after that. But, Souta seemed a little relaxed than before. The silence of the room was shattered by a kid, around 14 or 15 but no more.

" She's gonna be O.K. You can stop worrying." Inuyasha looked up. He first noticed the bright green eyes and the brownish-red hair. Then his childish features and innocent-like smile.

" How long till I can see her?" Souta asked.

" Tomorrow." the guy strugged.

" Ah! That long?"

" **Hey! We're lucky she didn't go unconscious on us!**" Souta bowed his head in shame. " That's what I thought." he turned to Inuyasha. " I'm Shippo by the way."

" Inuyasha."

" I know." he chuckled at Inuyasha's suprised look. " I wanted to ask you if to follow me to your room." Inuyasha was about to protest when he continued. " We have to talk." but then he stood and followed the guy out of the kitchen.

* * *

They climbed the stairs again and went in the room next to Kagome's. After they took a seat, Shippo on the bed and Inuyasha in the desk chair, Shippo broke the disturbing silence.

" So, I guess you have some questions?" Inuyahsa numbly nodded.

" Who are you guys and who the hell is she?" he asked looking at the floor.

" Who we are? No one. Who is she? Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

" Never heard of her." Inuyasha shook his head.

" That's because this is her real name. She went as Kaila Dainor." his eyes widened.

" **Kaila?**"

" Yep. That's her." a proud smile gracing Shippo's lips.

" **But she looks nothing like her!**"

" Well, yes. She used makeup, contacts, everything. So, anything else?"

" Um, what is it between her and Naraku?" Shippo's eyes darkened.

" She'll tell you if she wants. I don't have the right to." he stood and walked towards the door. " You can call your father so he won't worry. They won't be able to trace the call anyway." he exited the room and closed the door. Inuyasha called his father and got his new orders before he stretched on the bed to rest his eyes for a bit and fell asleep.

* * *

By the time Inuyasha woke up it was already dark outside. Looking at his watch he read 11:30 p.m. He then looked around the room. On the chair he spotted a pile of clothes, a towel and other bath supplies, along with a note. He walked there and picked it up. He read out loud.

" _Inuyasha, you were fast asleep when Kagome woke up. She says thank you for saving her life again. You have everything you need: a white shirt, a pair of black jeans, boxers, a towel, toothbrush etc. the bathroom is the second door on the left down the hall. If you get hungry you know where the kitchen is. You can visit Kagome when you're done, she probably is awake as usual. Shippo._"

He looked again at the pile of clothes and then at himself. Yep he really was a mess. He took the things and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Once he was showered and dressed he went and knocked on Kagome's door.

" Yes?" a voice was heard. He opened the door a bit and said.

" It's me, Inuyasha. Can I come in?" he asked, choking a bit on the gathereing guilt in the pit of his stomach.

" Sure. Just a minute." a rustling sound of paper was heard before she spoke again. " You can come in now, Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N: 

More will be revealed in the next ch. I don't know how long it will take but please don't be mad. I'm under a lot of stress!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back after the longest brake ever! still I hope people will red my stories again. :) So if you are one of my old readers I would really appreciate a review, just to know that there are still some that look forward to future chapters for my stories. Thanks tor taking the time to read! :)

**_Chapter 7: Lethal a serving of narcotic truth_**

Inuyasha opened the room's door cautiously, prepared to defend himself.

"You can relax, no one else besides me is in here and I can't get out of bed that easily." she said in a light mocking voice. Before he completely opened the door he answered her.

"How do I know you won't shoot me." he could feel his heart beating uneven. '**_I can't let my guard down, I'm in their territory_**.'

"Don't be silly." her soft chuckle rang. He entered the low lit room. "If we wanted you dead, we would have killed you the minute you arrived here, or even better, we would have let Bankotsu and his gang do the job."

"Keh. He couldn't kill me in a million years." he said confident.

"Don't be so sure, Inuyasha, you don't know them like I do." her expression saddened but he didn't notice.

"Keh."

"I'm serious, don't underestimate them." she warned him.

"Yeah, right." he flooded his hands.

"Suit yourself. Well don't just stand there, have a seat." Kagome said lighting the room up. Her room was simple to say the least. It looked like a high school teenager's room in furniture and design, but unusually tidy and practical. He took the chair from the desk and sat. He didn't dare look upon her face in fear of resemblance to Kikyo.

"So..." he trailed off lost at words. She staid quiet for a moment but then decided to speak first.

"So, a few things are eating at you, aren't they?" he sighed loudly, of course he had things on his mind, all this new and uncontrollable situation wasn't easy to get comfortable with in such short time. Their hospitality irked him to no end, it was as if he were a cockroach easy to step on at any time and he couldn't help but think it true.

"You could say that."

"Wanna share?" after a pause he nodded.

"Starting with you guys..."

"What about us?"

"Who do you work for?"

"Now, now, it's not good for us to speak of our costumers. Anyway, we mostly fight for ourselves."

"Yourselves, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That makes your next answer interesting. What is the link between you and Naraku?"

"All of the people in our group have a grudge against him." at this he looked up at her. This Kagome before him was nothing like the one he saw in the hospital bed. This one had her hair pulled up in two side ponytails, giving her a childish appearance, but that was countered by the businesswoman like glasses. They were a bit thinned so it was hard to determine the true color of her eyes. Some light makeup made her face more feminine and warm where Kikyo's would have looked distant and cold. Shortly at this moment she looked nothing to how the remembered Kikyo to be. Relived by this he continued with the next question, finding it surprisingly easy to talk to her for the weight on his hearth lightened..

"So your objective is?"

"Simple,"she smiled before her eyes changed to hatred. "Kill Naraku." at least that's what he thought he had seen, as her smile never leaved her lips. A few more questions were put forth and he had received an answer to each and everyone of them. Not once had she asked him anything as if she already knew everything or that he wasn't even worth it. He was at a lost of words at this conclusion, so he excused himself for the night. Kagome on the other hand didn't show any objection or relief when he exited the room, as if he didn't even exist.

* * *

He had returned to his named room but sleep couldn't take over him. Sighting he rouse from the bed and tried looking out the window, but to no avail as it was tinned and impossible to see through. Knocking made it clear that it was bulletproof as well. Should have figured, this whole place was a tight and secured fortress. Noise on the hall attracted his attention. Looking at his watch he read 4 a.m. Cracking the door open just a bit he saw a figure walking in the dim light of the hall, well it was more light limping than walking. Three more rushed pass it , before one returned to the one now leaning against the wall.

"Need help?" he whispered.

"No, Shippo, I can deal with it."

"You sure Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had deducted that she wasn't in any condition that would allow her to move around.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go get things ready so we can get it over with." he staid quiet till Kagome turned the corner and then he slipped out of the room and followed her down the stairs to the house's basement. From the steps he looked inside the bright room as people moved around rapidly. He saw Shippo sit at some monitors, the girl from the van opening a freezer in the farther wall, were he could make out about 9 to 12 drawers. Each had a name tag on the front. He saw how she took two bags of blood from one. After she moved he read 'Kagome' on the tag. Each was heated up to the right temperature to be ready for a transfusion. Looking on the chair in the middle of the room he saw Kagome in it, connected to all sorts of monitors, getting herself comfortable.

"All systems ready when you are, Kagome." Shippo said turning the 5 monitors in front of Kagome on. They showed various parts of Kagome's body. "Are you sure you want to do the full check-up now? We can do just half."

"Shippo, we all know I'm not going to catch my 25th birthday, so just do the damn check-up!" all around her saddened confirming what she said. Shippo sighed.

" All right everyone, let's get to work, Yuka, you first." one of the girl's there nodded and approached Kagome.

"The mike needs changing, I'm beginning with the task." Then one of the monitors showed as she worked with cutting Kagome's skin behind her right ear near her hair line. Holding the now loose skin with one hand she removed the small chip from it's case inside the skull and replaced it with another, before closing the wound with a laser pen. "All done, checking transmission. " Kagome raised her right arm and tapped the spot where the mike would have been with her finger.

"How is it Shippo?" she asked.

"Perfect. Riku?" he started looking to the girl sitting at the monitor next to him. She looked back at him and nodded.

"The drug test is ready." Shippo gave her a nod before turning to Souta.

"Check her wounds." he said as Kagome stripped to her underwear. There seamed to be no room for embarrassment between them as some things needed to be done as fast and as swiftly as possible. All Kagome's wounds recent or old were checked with an echo. Inuyasha saw on the monitors the faint scars that basically covered all her body, in a minute it was over and Souta gave the verdict.

"There's no rupture, we can continue." he was surprised by the boys words since he knew she had bleed in the restaurant's parking lot. Kagome extended her arm towards the girl named Yuka which easily found her vain and started the machine used for blood transfusing. Enough blood to fill an unit bag had been taken from her before being replace with another empty one. Kagome's face palled with each passing moment. "That's enough," Souta stopped the machine and took the needle out of her vain making her hiss.

"First part done." Shippo bit his lip worried. "Kagome I don't think we should continue..." her eyes narrowed and stood up in the seat to glare at him despite her ghostly appearance.

"**What did you say**?" he gulped.

"**I don't think we should continue!**" he started standing up from his seat as well. "**I get it that you don't consider that guy a threat, but you let him in our home, Kagome. He had see all our faces and I don't think he's that stupid as you think. He'll find your weak points and take advantage of them and I don't want to even think about what he would do if he finds out you're out to kill her!**"

"**Shippo!**"her voice echoed off the walls, anger barely contained under the deep scowl on her features. "I don't think he's stupid." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he listened to her defend him. "That's why I'm letting him stay here."

"**But!**" a few of the ones present seamed to side with Shippo in this battle of wills even if he could bet that Kagome would win.

"You all know that I wouldn't put you at risk if I wasn't sure I could deal with it before anything happened to you." their eyes confirmed that lowering to the floor. "I would have no problem putting a bullet between his eyes, still I need him." she sighed. A chill run down Inuyasha's spine in horror, yes he was in a cage at the mercy of that wench, but as long as she needed him he could still get the upper hand all he needed was a good plan and counter plan. "The only chance I have to get to her is when she goes after him again. It won't be long before Naraku sends Kikyo out to finish the job."

'_Wait, what does she mean by getting Kikyo? She's dead, I saw the restaurant being blown to pieces... I saw the restaurant..._' his hearth tightened in his chest. He knew better... he knew Kikyo, he knew the bomb was set up by Naraku... wait what did she mean by Naraku sending Kikyo out to finish a job?

"Shippo, we all know we have to be sure of my limits and control if worse comes to worse." Kagome's voice came again. "Now get to work." she huffed and sat back in the chair. Shippo nodded and all sighed shaking their heads. Apparently they heated what they were about to do, Inuyasha noted.

"The thiopental sodium is ready."Yuka said getting ready to inject the substance into Kagome's system.

' Thiopental sodium...' he thought, 'as in truth serum.' Kagome nodded to the girl and she concentrated on the task at hand.

"Treatment dosage in." Souta gave a grunt nod.

_"Who are you and who do you work with?"_ he started the interrogation, what was the point of all this they would already know the answers.

"I am Kagome Higurasi and I am unemployed."

_"Age and gender."_

"Something around 20 and I am female." Souta nodded to the girl and she injected some more of the substance while he continued with random questions.

"Maximum dosage in." she said.

_"Do you have siblings?"_ she looked a bit to relaxed, the drug was affecting her body a whole deal as she became limb soft as a rag.

"No. I was a lone child raised by strangers." he nodded again to the girl.

_"Ever had a lover?"_

"No."

"Nearing lethal dose." she commented. Kagome started having involuntary spasms in her muscles.

"Keep going." she breathed opening her eyes wide. Souta gulped in worry but still nodded.

_"Who is Naraku?"_

"I don't know."

_"What do you know of Bankotsu?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never heard that name before." Then the information clicked in Inuyasha's head, they were testing her resistance to truth serum. They were checking the the liability of the story. Probably they had been through this a lot of times, maybe all of them had a time set out to get through this.

"Lethal dose reached."

_"Who's Kaila Dainor?"_

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Lethal dose exceeded by 1."

_"Who is Hanyou?"_

"What is a hanyou?"

"Exceeded by2.5."

_"What is The Shiko no Tama."_

"I don't know."

"Heart's beating abnormally." Inuyasha watched as the line on the monitor jumped of the charts.

"Exceeded by 5. Prepare for emergency shutdown."

_"What is project Target?"_

**"I don't know anything!"** Kagome screamed grabbing her chest as her back lifted off the chair. All had horrified expressions on their faces. "What's the reading?" Kagome asked panting, slowly leaning back in the chair.

"2 to 3." one of the other girls there answered. Kagome nodded.

"Stop the hearth." she ordered.

"All stand by for immediate action."Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and horror as the girl from before gave her a shot and the line on the monitor went still a ear piercing sound filling the room. **"Move to it!"** Shippo called from the monitor. Quickly they put an oxygen mask on her and connected the transfusion unit to her and turned the machine on.

"Blood in." Yuka injected her with another medication. "Antidote in. **Get the hearth working!**" He watched them move about her and giving her shocks.

**"Clear!"** her body lifted with the clicking shot... nothing.

**"Again, Clear!"** _boom, boom, ...line tone._

**"Again, Clear!"** _Boom, Boom, Boom ... line tone._

**"Again! Come on Kagome!"** Shippo screeched. **"You said you were going to save your daughter from Naraku! You can't give up now! Open your damn eyes!"**

**"Clear!"** _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom..._ the machine made a constant and rhythmical sound. All breathed in relief. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes slowly. All looked at her with teary eyes.

"Sorry." she whispered, pulling on the oxygen mask.

"Kagome." Shippo looked sternly at her. "This was the last time." She nodded slowly. "You won't come back next time. I guarantee it." she bit her lip.

"I know. I want to rest now." They sighed and then nodded at her.

"Yuka, get the transfusion for upstairs and check on our guest in the mean time." Souta instructed. This was his que to get the hell out of there before anyone noticed him. As soundlessly as possible he made his way to the room he was supposed to sleep in and spread out on the bed. He had evened out his breathing just in time as a shadow crept the door open and remained there watching him for a while before closing the door again. The light footsteps dimmed out and he breathed relieved. Taking all this new information in strained at his tired mind. He should rest and see how things were in the morning. He forced his mind to clear of all thoughts while keeping alert for any suspicious sounds. He wasn't out of hot water yet anything could go against him at any second.

A/N: Hope you liked it R&R !


End file.
